deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs. Rajang
Goku vs. Rajang is an upcoming death battle by thetmartens, it is his season 2 opener. Introduction Two characters that get golden hair when they're enraged! Akira Toriyama vs. Capcom, who will win? Interlude Wiz: These two powerhouses are some of the deadliest characters in their universes Boomstick: and they get gold hair when enraged! Wiz: Goku, the super saiyan Boomstick: and Rajang, the... super saiyan Wiz: i'm wizard and he's boomstick Boomstick: and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Goku Background Wiz: Son Goku was brought to earth from the doomed planet Vegeta to destroy life on earth. Boomstick: Buuut he hit his head and forgot about his mission. Young Goku was taught by the legendary Master Roshi in the art of the Kamehameha, and won the world martial arts tournament as a young kid. Wiz: Later, another Saiyan landed on earth and stole Goku's Son, Gohan. after Goku sacrificed himself while defeating Raditz, he was taught by the legendary King Kai in the arts of Kaioken. Boomstick: Goku saved Gohan and on his journeys he also fought Vegeta, Frieza, Cell, Buu, Beerus, and other foes. Weapons Wiz: Goku can use his standard technique, the Kamehameha, a laser beam of Ki. he can also launch Ki Blasts, and is incredibly fast and experienced in hand to hand combat. Boomstick: Goku has a magical Power Pole, which can extend at his will. during his training with King Kai, Goku learned the Kaioken, a technique which can multiply his insane strength by 10 or even more. Wiz: Goku can use the Spirit Bomb, a technique that launches a large blast of spirit energy at the target. after his fight with Frieza, Goku unleashed his full potential as a Super Saiyan. Boomstick: Super Saiyan Goku has HIGHLY multiplied power. Goku can also use Dragon Fist, a punch that sends a God Damn Dragon through the opponent, he also knows instant transmission, a move that he uses to teleport, however, it can't be used if Goku cannot concentrate. Wiz: Goku can give his power another increase by going into Super Saiyan 2, and again in Super Saiyan 3. Boomstick: if that wasn't enough, Goku can also become Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God, and even... Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Come on! Why is that name so long? Feats Wiz: Goku certainly is a powerhouse, facing many, many terrifying foes. Boomstick: Like Cell and Buu, the most powerful villains that Goku has faced in Dragon Ball Z. Wiz: and Beerus, Frieza, Vegeta, Baby, and more villains. Weaknesses Wiz: Goku is not too smart. he always wants to face an opponent at their full strength, even putting him at a disadvantage. Boomstick: he also usually runs headlong into battle, completely unaware of any danger. Wiz: However, Goku usually wins, so we can't be too hard on him. Goku: I am the Hope of the universe! Ally to Good! Nightmare to you! Rajang Background Wiz: Rajang are large, terrestrial ape like creatures in the Pelagus Category of monsters. they are known for being loners, and even more for their very high strength. Boomstick: and for ripping off Goku when they get enraged! Wiz: well be that as it may... Rajang are extremely tough monsters that unleash electrical power when they are enraged, and they are high rank and up only. High Rank monsters are very powerful and dangerous. Weapons Boomstick: Unlike most apes, Rajang just straight up punches it's prey like a badass! Wiz: it's true, Rajang are quite fond of using their large arms and bodies to attack. they can also pick up parts of the stage and throw them, and pick up humans and toss them. Boomstick: Rajang can also do the Rolling Bounce Jump, a move that gives a giant middle finger to gravity much like Blanka's Rolling thunder. Rajang will bounce off the ground 3 times, each bounce impacting the earth, and constantly rolling in midair. Wiz: when Rajang Get Enraged, their fur turns a bright gold and they engage a sort of "armor mode" on their arms and horns. during this mode, Rajang can fire small spheres of electrical blasts, or large beams of energy. Feats Wiz: not many feats are known about Rajang, due to their loner lifestyle. however they are one of two creatures in the Monster Hunter Universe that can be encountered in any habitat, the other being Deviljho. Weaknesses Boomstick: Rajang are weak to ice and their horns can be broken. That's it. (Rajang Drops down from the sky and looks at a Hunter before punching him.) Wiz: alright the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's Time for a Super Saiyan Death Battle!!!!! Death Battle! (Cut to Goku walking through the Ancestral Steppe) Goku: ! someone strong is approaching! (a Rajang jumps into the area and lands, looking at the super saiyan invading it's territory) Goku: You look strong.. Wanna fight? Rajang Roared at Goku. Announcer: FIGHT! Rajang did it's 5 punch attack on Goku, but Goku just teleported behind the Ape. Rajang Stood up, turned around, and slammed Goku with both of his fists, Hard. Goku went Super Saiyan. Rajang Roared loudly and went into Armor Mode Goku: neat! Goku threw a Kamehameha at Rajang, but Rajang Blocked with his arms. Rajang Jumped towards Goku, but Goku used the Dragon Fist, Blasting through Rajang and ending the ape. Announer: K.O.!! Analysis Wiz: yeah, we can all - Martens: Especially you in the Comments section! Wiz: what the hell? anyways... we can all agree that Rajang was doomed from the start. Goku is definitely stronger, faster, and overall just better. Boomstick: Goku is OVER 9000!!!!! Times better than Rajang in this fight. Wiz: the winner is Goku. Next Time! Two silhouettes are shown. both look very similar. a light behind them flashes, revealing Prometheus and the Arkham Knight Prometheus vs. Arkham Knight Category:Thetmartens